Magical Feather
by iRevolution
Summary: Ryou is accidentally hypnotized by Pudding,and the mews decide to take advantage of his helpless state. Thanks to Kish's Kittie for the story idea. Pairings: Possible RyouxIchigo and KisshuxIchigo
1. The Beginning Chapter

**Okay, this will be sort of an introductory chapter, and then they'll get longer for the rest. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Café Mew Mew. The café had closed half an hour ago, and Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, and Retasu were cleaning up before going home. Pudding was down in the basement talking to Ryou while Keiichirou was washing dishes in the kitchen. 

They were just taking a short break before finishing, and just talking about whatever came into their heads while they were resting.

Just then, a thought came into Ichigo's head.

"Hey, what do you think Pudding's doing down there?" she inquired of the others curiously. "Didn't she say she had some 'secret Fon family trick' that she wanted to try on someone?"

"Ah... yes, I think so." said Retasu. "She asked me to try it, but I was busy, so she ran downstairs to ask Shirogane-san, I think."

Minto sighed. "She had this weird feather thing that she had tied to a string. I think that's probably part of... whatever she's trying to do."

Zakuro nodded silently in agreement.

Just then, they heard a loud _poof!_ coming from the basement.

"What the...?"

"What _was_ that?"

"We should probably go down and check, I guess." stated Ichigo. "Or maybe Akasaka-san could do it, he's probably done with the dishes, and I have a date with Aoyama-kun soon. I don't want to be late this time."

She was about to walk to the kitchen to tell Keiichirou about the poofing noise, until she heard Pudding's triumphant cry. "_Yes, _na no da! It worked!"

Pudding's running footsteps echoed up the stairs as she ran, beaming, into the main part of the café. She smiled widely. "Pudding has done it! Pudding's secret Fong family trick has worked! Pudding has hypnotized Shirogane-oniichan!"

The mews stared, with the exception of Zakuro, who blinked once and then looked uninterested again.

"Anou... Pudding-san... what do you mean?" asked Retasu confusedly.

"Pudding... you can't have really hypnotized him..." said Ichigo in an overly patient voice.

"But Pudding _did_! Na no da!" Pudding insisted. "Pudding used her magical feather-on-a-string! And now Shirogane-oniichan is hypnotized, na no da." She beamed up at her fellow mews.

"Pudding, if you really expect us to believe this, we're going to need some proof." Minto said skeptically.

Zakuro nodded. "Yes, Pudding. If he is really hypnotized, then you will need to show us."

Pudding looked down at her feet. "But Pudding can't right now. Shirogane-oniichan is sort of... unconscious right now, na no da."

The mews stared at her again.

Ichigo spoke first. "Unconscious...! But _why_, Pudding?"

"Well... Pudding thinks that maybe the extreme power of her Fong family secret trick magical feather of hypnotizing might have been too much for him. But he should wake up soon, na no da!" Pudding smiled happily.

"Does Akasaka-san know about this?" asked Retasu.

"Yup!" Pudding replied happily. "He was the one who said I should try it on Shirogane-oniichan, na no da!"

"Well, fine. But as soon as he wakes up, you're going to need to show us." stated Minto.

Ichigo smiled as a thought came into her head. "I hope your Fong family secret trick really worked, Pudding, because if Shirogane-san really is hypnotized, then we can all have a lot of fun with this. I might even be able to get a pay raise!"

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. Hopefully it was an interesting first chapter. Like I said before, please read and review.**

**Oh, and before I forget, thanks again to Kish's Kittie for the story idea!**

**iRevolution**


	2. The Flashback Chapter

**Hi! I updated kind of sooner than I thought I would. I guess that's a good thing though, considering how I don't like it when people don't update for a long time. From now on I'll probably update every five days or so. Like I said in my profile, I'll try to make sure I update at least once a week. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

It was an hour after Pudding had run upstairs with her feather. The mews hadn't left yet because they were waiting for Ryou to wake up. Apparently it was going to take longer than they thought, because all their many thoughts of what they were going to do to him had run out. Yes, even Ichigo's. 

Ichigo sighed in a bored manner. "I'm not going to have enough time to get ready for my date with Aoyama-kun! There's only a half-hour until I have to meet him, and he said we're going somewhere nice tonight for dinner. I even bought a nice dress with the money I have saved up from paychecks! Pudding, how long do you think this is going to take?"

Pudding blinked in a bemused manner. "He'll be awake by tomorrow! And then after that, the hypnotization will last for one day, na no da!" She smiled brightly up at Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned as Minto made an irritated noise. "Pudding-san..." started Retasu, "You said he'd be awake soon."

"Yeah!" said Ichigo dramatically. "Why didn't you tell us it would take so long? I told you, I have an important date with Aoyama-kun!"

"But...but Pudding didn't think it was that long, na no da..." Pudding trailed off sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Retasu knelt by Pudding worriedly. "Oh...no, Pudding-san, please don't cry, we aren't angry with you-"

"Yes I am! I'm going to be late for my date!"

Minto sighed and rolled her eyes arrogantly. "Ichigo, if you're so afraid of being late, then why are you sitting here making children cry? Shouldn't you be going?" Ichigo stopped and stared at Minto.

"Ah! Yes! I'm sorry, Pudding." Pudding stopped crying immediately and grinned happily up at Ichigo. "I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye!" Ichigo ran out, nearly hitting the door in her haste to get ready for her date.

As Ichigo's footsteps died away, Zakuro became curious about something. Normally she wouldn't be the one to be curious and ask questions or join the conversation, but she _was_ interested.

"Pudding."she said flatly.

"Yes, Zakuro-oneesama?"

"How did you convince Shirogane-san to be a part of your expiriment?" she asked.

Pudding looked a bit confused. "Well..."

_

* * *

__--Flashback--_

_Pudding walked into the kitchen dejectedly. _No one wanted to help me with my feather trick, na no da...,_ she thought_ _sadly. Pudding sighed. "Maybe Akasaka-oniichan will help me!" she said aloud. Pudding's upbeat smile reappeared as she pranced around walking customers and into the kitchen._

"_Akasaka-oniichan, will you help me with-... Akasaka-oniichan? Are you here, na no da?" Pudding looked around._

_The kitchen was empty, and the kitchen was a bit dirty, with sugar and flour dusting the counter and two eggs laying in the middle of the stove. Rags were laying out and dirty dishes lay in the sink. _That's strange, na no da... Akasaka-oniichan usually cleans up as he goes... he must've gotten distracted by something, I guess..., _she thought confusedly. "But who else can I ask for help... Oh! I haven't asked Shirogane-oniichan yet! I'll go do that now, na no da!" she said happily._

_Pudding raced downstairs to the basement eagerly, squinting a bit in the darkness. She heard some voices up ahead. _

"_No...no! Don't do that! That's dangerous!" the voice cried desperately._

That's Akasaka-oniichan...!,_ Pudding thought, _It sounds like he's in trouble! Pudding will help him with her feather-on-a-string, na no da!

_Pudding crept closer quietly so as not to alert whoever it was that was trying to hurt Keiichirou wouldn't hear her. She wondered where Ryou was; maybe he could help if it was too much for her to handle. Pudding shook her head to herself; it was no time for thoughts like that, for she had somebody to save!_

"_Stop right there! Mew Mew Pudding, metamorpho-sis!" she shouted as she transformed into her Mew Mew form. _

_Pudding didn't even bother to look in front of herself to see what was going on. In fact, she had her eyes shut. She probably shouldn't have transformed considering it was pointless, but anyway. Pudding help up her magical feather-on-a-string and started mumbling nonsense words into the air. It seemed to work, surprisingly enough, and the feather went _poof!

"_Ha! Pudding has defeated you! Now let Akasaka-oniichan go, na..no...da..." Pudding looked at the scene before her, surprised._

_Keiichirou was standing in front of some large ray machine with a screwdriver in his hands. He was staring at Pudding. Pudding stared back. "Akasaka-oniichan, na no da? Are you..." Then she looked down on the ground. Ryou was laying there, unconscious. He appeared to be holding some kind of laser. _

_Pudding was confused beyond belief. _Pudding thought that Akasaka-oniichan was being threatened by something, but he looks perfectly fine! And Shirogane-oniichan is laying on the ground... why is he sleeping? Oh! This must mean that Pudding's Fong family secret hypnotizing feather trick worked, na no da! But still, what was making Akasaka-oniichan..." _Pudding decided to just ask instead of confusing herself even more._

"_Akasaka-oniichan, what's going on? Pudding thought you were in trouble, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed._

"_Pudding..." he replied slowly, "We were working on an expiriment to make new Mew Mew weapons. Ryou was pointing that laser, but he wasn't pointing it right and it could have made it catch on fire. But... Pudding, what did you do to him?" He looked down at Ryou's unconscious form._

_Pudding looked down as well, before smiling back up at Keiichirou. "Pudding used her magical feather on Shirogane-oniichan! Don't worry, Akasaka-oniichan, he's not hurt, na no da! He's just hypnotized, which means that Pudding's Fong family trick works! Yay, na no da! Pudding will go and tell everybody else!" And she ran back up the stairs._

_--End Flashback--_

* * *

"...and that's how it happened, na no da!" 

"Ah...okay then, Pudding-san. But what will we do if he's really hypnotized?" asked Retasu.

Minto smiled evilly. "We'll have some fun with it, that's what we'll do. I've already got some ideas. I need revenge on him anyway, yesterday he accused me of not doing my share of work! The nerve of him!" she cried rather loudly. The rest of the mews were looking at her strangely. Minto cleared her throat. "Ahem...anyway, Pudding, how long will your feather trick last?"

"Well, na no da, Shirogane-oniichan will wake up at the time he normally does, and then it will last for exactly twenty-four hours, na no da!" she grinned. "Ichigo-oneechan will like this a lot, won't she? I bet that she already has a ton of ideas of what she wants to do to him!"

Zakuro smiled a bit and nodded, while Retasu looked worried and Minto snickered.

"Well, then. Let's go home for now. Goodness, we've been here for a long time. But wait, before we go- Pudding, where's Akasaka-san?" asked Minto.

"Oh, he's in the basement trying to fix Shirogane-oniichan. Pudding will explain it to him tomorrow, na no da." she replied cheerily.

So they left with their heads filled with thoughts of what they could do to Ryou in twenty-four hours. This would be fun, especially for Ichigo. **

* * *

****That chapter was longer than the first one...that's good... I was worried that it would be too short. Does anyone know how many pages an average chapter is...? I'm new here so I have an idea, but I don't really know. Can you tell me in your reviews? I'll aim for that number next chapter.**

**I have some ideas for what the mews are going to do to Ryou, but if you have some, then please put them in with your reviews, and I'll add it into the story. I already have some of the next chapter prewritten, so I'll have that up soon. Once again, please read and review!**

**iRevolution**

**PS- Thanks to Granite Aizawa for pointing out how I forgot the 'na no da's' in the last chapter. I think I fixed it... it's easy to forget after the first few times...**


	3. The Squirrel Chapter

**Hi there! I'd like to say something before this chapter begins- this story takes place almost a year after the anime series ends, and it doesn't include Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

It was a new day at Cafe Mew Mew. The bright sun shone in through the windows, waiting to welcome all the customers for the day. It didn't have to wait to welcome Keiichirou, though, because he was already in the kitchen getting ready for the day. But something seemed wrong...

"It feels like I've forgotten something," he remarked aloud, "something... important. I wonder if Ryou knows what-" He stopped, eyes wide. "Ahh! I forgot to wake him up! And I left him on the floor of the basement too! And I'm shouting kind of loudly..." Keiichirou stopped shouting. He walked surprisingly calmly out of the kitchen, feeling as if he'd forgotten something else, too.

_I guess I'll go get him up now... though I _do_ wonder why I left him on the floor,_ he thought. Keiichirou sighed as he walked down to the basement. _I wonder what I forgot. Maybe I'm just forgetting that I forgot something, which still means that I forgot something... or maybe I remembered something? What was I doing? _"Oh, right. I was going to wake Ryou up." he stated to himself.

So Keiichirou walked down the stairs into the basement and saw Ryou's motionless body on the ground. That makes it sound like he's dead... But he's not; he's just sleeping.

Keiichirou walked over to the younger boy and knelt beside him. He gently prodded Ryou in the side with his knee until one of Ryou's eyes opened. Actually, his eye opened very mechanically, almost as if his mind wasn't doing it. Then his other eye snapped open in an eerie way. Ryou stared at Keiichirou through both eyes unblinkingly.

Keiichirou raised an eyebrow at Ryou's strange eye-opening. _That's strange... it's almost as if he's hypnotized or something._ Keiichirou gave a small gasp of comprehension. _Now I know what I remembered forgetting about! Pudding-san hypnotized Ryou with her feather thingy, and now this strange eye-opening and staring must be a symptom of the hypnosis. I wonder how I forgot that? _He shook his head slowly and decided to make sure if Ryou was actually hypnotized or not. He was a bit skeptical of Pudding's hypnotization abilities; not that he would ever tell her that.

_Wait... I don't know how to check if someone is hypnotized!_ Keiichirou panicked for a few seconds. _Oh! I know- I'll just ask him. If he's hypnotized, I guess that means he'll tell the truth if I tell him to. _He looked down at Ryou, who was still staring creepily back. It didn't look like he was breathing as well as blinking either...

"Uhm... Ryou, I want you to tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He began, sounding very official. "Now, answer my question- are you hypnotized?" Keiichirou watched Ryou, half hoping he wasn't hypnotized and half hoping that he was.

Ryou nodded emotionlessly. He still kept his eerie gaze on Keiichirou, not blinking.

Keiichirou stared back, although he did blink a few times. He really hadn't thought that Pudding's magical feather-on-a-string would work. He leaned back and smiled a bit. Even he, the nicest of people, could have some fun with this. "Ryou, since you're hypnotized, you have to do whatever anyone tells you, right?" Ryou nodded emotionlessly again. The creepy silence was a bit uncomfortable for Keiichirou, so he said, "Ryou, I want you to talk. No, wait! Respond to my questions with your voice." Keiichirou figured that he would have to be specific with his commands considering that Ryou had to do whatever he was told. Which meant he would do just that- what he was told. So if Keiichirou told him to talk, then Ryou could talk himself practically to _death_ if he wasn't told to stop.

The boy, who was still on the floor, looked at him for a brief moment before responding in an unfeeling voice, "Okay." Ryou still hadn't blinked.

"Ryou, blink." Keiichirou ordered.

Ryou blinked.

* * *

An hour later, the mews started arriving at the cafe to get everything ready for the day. Ichigo still wasn't there.

Keiichirou still hadn't made Ryou come out of the basement so that the mews could have their fun with him. He had decided to wait until Ichigo got there. But apparently, Ichigo was late again. "Excuse me, girls, but does anyone know where Ichigo-san is?" he inquired.

"Nope, na no da!" Pudding replied cheerfully. The other mews shook their heads.

Just then, Ichigo walked in in a very suspicious manner. She was carrying a large, lumpy dry cleaning bag. It was bigger than most bags, though, as it was taller than Ichigo herself. She sat down next to the other mews, already dressed in her waitress outfit. Minto sniffed disapprovingly at Ichigo's late arrival. But Ichigo didn't seem to care that she was late; in fact, she was giggling to herself quietly.

Pudding happily bounced up to Ichigo. "Where were you, Ichigo-oneechan, na no da? Did you forget about Shirogane-oneechan, na no da? What's that bag, na no da? Were you late for your date last night, na no da?"

Ichigo looked like she had been lost by Pudding's second question. "Uh... should I answer them in order?" Pudding nodded vigorously as the other mews, minus Zakuro and plus Keiichirou, looked on curiously. "Okay then... I was picking up this bag, I _definitely _didn't forget about Shirogane, this bag is a secret, and... yes, I was late for my date with Aoyama-kun." She blushed a little.

Pudding blinked. "Can I see the secret bag, Ichigo-oneechan, na no da? Please, na no da!" Pudding leapt forward as Ichigo grabbed the bag and lifted it up high so that Pudding couldn't reach it. Part of the bag slumped down, and they saw a flash of bright yellow.

Retasu looked a bit confused. "Ichigo-san, what's that bright yellow thing inside of your bag?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Oh, all right." She said with a heavy, overdramatic sigh. "You can see if you really must." She looked around as if expecting everybody to tell her that it was okay and they didn't want to see it. But instead, they all nodded enthusiastically, even Zakuro.

The cat-girl heaved the heavy bag into her arms and the set it down onto the ground. She knelt down, opening it. Then she pulled out it's bright yellow contents.

In her hands was a huge banana costume.

"Ooh, pretty, na no da!" cried Pudding.

Everyone else looked a bit bemused. "Ichigo-san, what's that... thing for?" question Keiichirou.

Ichigo smirked. "This, Akasaka-san, is a gift for Shirogane. By the way, where is he? I thought Pudding said he was hypnotized." The mews watched him, awaiting his response. Keiichirou nodded.

"He is, I tested it. He'll do anything you tell him to. I'll go get him now; that way you girls can do things to him before the customers get here. We have-" he checked his watch, "-ten minutes until the cafe opens." And with that he walked down to the basement.

* * *

A few minutes later, Keiichirou reappeared from the basement with a blank, unblinking Ryou. They walked in between the tables and came over to the table where the mews were waiting. 

"Okay, I've got him. Why don't you make him get you some stuff or something to see if it works for you. I think it will, but you should make sure before you try to make him do more... major things."

"Okay! I'll go first!" yelled Ichigo, who seemed to be extremely enthusiastic about abusing her boss in his helpless state.

"Oh! Pudding will go second, na no da!"

"Then me," ordered Minto imperiously.

"I guess I'll go next..." said Retasu.

"I'll go as well." stated Zakuro.

"Oh, oneesama, you can go before me!"

"..."

"Oneesama..." breathed Minto sadly.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Can everyone calm down, please? I want to do stuff to him." She jerked her finger at the still unblinking Ryou.

"Okay, then." sighed Minto.

Zakuro nodded.

"Good." Ichigo turned back to her boss. "Shirogane!" she enunciated loudly, pulling a stack of official looking papers seemingly out of nowhere. "You will sign these forms granting me a permanent paycheck of..." she checked the papers, "any amount I randomly choose when it's payday!" she read off of the paper. "So that's not really permanent then... Oh well! Use this pen. No, wait, use your own pen. I don't want your dirty fingers soiling _my _writing utensils." Ichigo put her large and extravagent looking pen away.

Ryou signed the papers somehow. This was strange, because he didn't actually have a pen.

Ichigo grabbed the papers back from him and put them back into who-knows-where. "Okay, Pudding, your turn." she leaned back, smiling.

"Yay, na no da!" Pudding jumped forward and poked Ryou in the face. He didn't move. Or blink. "Shirogane-oniichan, go get Pudding a giant squirrel, na no da!" She smiled happily.

The other mews were looking at her strangely. "Ah... Pudding-san, I don't mean to disappoint you, but I don't think there are such things as giant squ-" Retasu was cut off as Ryou came in through the doors of the cafe, riding a giant squirrel.

"Um... okay, then. Never mind, Pudding-san."

"Alright, who's next?" questioned Ichigo, apparently taking charge.

"Me!" said Minto loudly. She got up from her seat at the table and walked over to Shirogane. "Shirogane, first of all, take that hideous squirrel thing away." Shirogane rode the mysterious giant squirrel out of the cafe and came back within seconds. "Okay, next, I want-"

"Wait! You just finished your turn, you can't go again." said Ichigo.

"What! But I was just getting rid of that monstrosity, that doesn't count-"

"Yes it does, cheating isn't good-"

"But I'm _not_ cheating, I was simply taking my rightful-"

Ring.

They were cut off by Ichigo's annoying cell phone ringtone. It blared out some noisy 'song' that seemed to grate on everybody's eardrums except Ichigo's. She picked up the phone and pressed the button, thankfully ending the annoying sound. Everybody sighed in relief, even Retasu.

"Hello?" Ichigo said into the phone. "Oh, hi!... You are?... Why?... Oh!" Ichigo blushed and giggled. Everyone stared at her. "Ahem... what was it you wanted?... That was it... no?... No, he won't mind... okay, I'll see you then!" she closed the phone up and put it back into the large banana costume bag.

"Who was that, na no da?" asked Pudding.

Ichigo smiled. "That was Kisshu and the others. They say they heard about the whole hypnosis thing and they want to come see."

"Yay, Taru-Taru's coming!" Pudding shouted happily and started dancing around.

"How could they have heard about it? Aren't they, like, on that spaceship?"

Just then, a light flashed briefly across the cafe and the mews all blinked. They looked up to the source of the light and saw a video camera on the wall. Ichigo walked up to it and took it down. On top was a peeling label with 'property of Kisshu' written on it in messy handwriting. The other mews walked over to take a look at it.

"Oh... I guess that explains it." Ichigo nodded, holding it up to her chest to look at the top.

"Anou... Ichigo-san, you do realize where your holding that camera, don't you?" asked Retasu.

"What... oh! Ack! Oops..." she said, putting the camera back on the wall. "Well, anyway, I guess this means I'll have to wait to use my banana costume..."

Minto seemed to remember something suddenly. "Hey, I want to take my turn now." she said to Ichigo.

"I _told _you, you already took your turn, you don't need to-"

"Ichigo. Let Minto go." commanded Zakuro.

"Okay..." said Ichigo grudgingly. It wasn't as if she was going to disobey Zakuro, though, so she kept quiet and sat down at her place around the table.

"Alright, for my turn," said Minto, "I want you, Shirogane, to go and get... um... the bands Taruto uses to keep his hair in those pigtails!" she exclaimed. Ryou turned and walked out. He came back a few seconds later hold two hair bands.

_That's strange, _thought Minto_, how can he do that so fast if it's going to take Kisshu and the others ten minutes to get here? _She shrugged._ It must just be because he has to. Maybe there's some special time-warp for hypnotized people or something..._

"Okay," dictated Ichigo, "Next is Retasu's turn."

"Alright, then," said Retasu, "Shirogane, I want you to-"

She was cut off as a bright light appeared in the middle of the room.

* * *

**Hi, everybody! I said I'd update once a week, but it's been eleven days, so I'm sorry about that... especially since I saw that some people had put this story on alert and I hadn't even gotten to the interesting part yet. I'm especially sorry to those people... **

**Anyway, there's something I'd like to clear up- I did not get the banana idea from Zoey 101, I got it from a video on YouTube of a banana. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and please review this one.**

**iRevolution**


	4. The Short Chapter

**Hi again! I was trying to write my RyouxIchigo oneshot for my paring drabble story, but I couldn't decide what to write in it. So instead, I updated this one. Please read and review!**

* * *

The five Mews and Keiichirou looked up. Ryou didn't, of course, because he was still hypnotized. "Shirogane! Look up!" hissed Ichigo.

Ryou looked up.

There, in the middle of the cafe, stood Taruto. The little alien looked around and took in the surprising lack of customers in the usually quite popular cafe. Shouldn't they have arrived by now...?

"Taru-Taru, na no da!" squealed Pudding gleefully. She ran up and hugged 'Taru-Taru.'

"Get off me!" yelled Taruto in a voice surprisingly similar to Pudding's squeal. He pushed her off rather violently. Pudding took no notice of the violent pushing and sprang right back up. She stared at him very hard.

"Taru-Taru, are you okay, na no da? You're all red, na no da!" Pudding said.

Ichigo laughed and Taruto gave her a glare so harsh that if looks could kill she would have died twice. Ichigo was unsurprisingly not alarmed by this and didn't stop until she realized two things.

"Hey! Why's the cafe empty? And where's Kisshu and Pai? Shouldn't they be here with you?" Ichifgo inquired of Taruto, as if he would know why the cafe was empty.

"The cafe is empty because you forgot to open it, old hag." Apparently he did know.

"Uh... you still didn't answer my other question!" exclaimed Ichigo quickly. "Why are _you_ here all alone?" She glared at him. All the other Mews and Keiichirou were watching this with a mix of interest and exasperation. Ryou was just staring out the window. Ichigo turned to face him. "Shirogane! Watch me talk to Taruto with a mix of interest and exasperation!" Ryou complied.

Ichigo turned back to Taruto, who was currently wrestling Pudding off of him. "So," she began, ignoring his pain at being hugged so tightly, "why _are_ you here all alone?"

Taruto blushed a bit, surprising everyone. "Uh... we found some strange magazines and books and stuff under Kisshu's matress, with pictures of girls on them doing weird things in weird outfits. Pai's making Kisshu burn them before he comes."

Pudding was curious enough to stop trying to strange Taruto for a moment. "What were they doing, Taru-Taru, na no da?"

"I'm not sure... I'm not allowed to talk about it. They said they'd explain when I was older... and I don't think I want to know..." Taruto shuddered; the pictures he had seen were going to scar him for life.

Ichigo looked confused for a moment before comprehension began to show on her face. "Is _this_ how he's dealing with being rejected by me? With... _porn? _Oh my gosh!" Ichigo looked angrier than a jellyfish eating an ice cream cone in the middle of a rainstorm... wait, that doesn't make any sense... Ichigo look _really_ angry. There.

"What's porn, na no da?" asked PUdding in her cheerful voice. Ichigo gulped.

"Um..."

"We'll tell you when you're older, Pudding-san," intervened Keiichirou smoothly. "In any case, Taruto-san, please come have a seat with the rest of us and I'll bring you something to eat. You must be tired from your long journey," Keiichirou smiled, obviously forgetting that Taruto had teleported there in a matter of seconds.

Taruto blinked. "Yeah, long journey..."He sat down at the table with the Mews. Ichigo sat down as well and glared at him.

"So... what's wrong with him?" the alien boy asked, gesturing at Ryou. Ryou still wasn't blinking...

"Don't you already know, though, Taruto-san?" inquired Retasu politely.

"Yes," said Minto, "didn't you see throught the camera?"

"No..." Taruto looked rather sullen, "Kisshu wouldn't let me look through it. He said that you have to be at least five feet tall to look through a camer, or else it burns your insides."

"That's not true..."

Minto sniffed indignantly. At what, we will never know. "Ichigo, explain the situation," she ordered imperiously.

"What? Why me?" Ichigo glared at Taruto again over the table. He returned the glare, though the effect was dulled by the fact that Pudding was still atttempting to hug him.

"Yeah, _why _her? I don't like her." Make someone else tell me!"

Someone coughed. All the Mews turned. Keiichirou stood there smiling with a tray of assorted pastries on a tray. He set the food down on the table and turned to Taruto.

"I would be happy to explain it to you, Taruto-san. You see, Pudding-san has hypnotized Ryou for one day, and he will do anything anyone tells him to. So, we've been taking turns. You can go after the Mews have finished. Just no murder or permanent physical or mental harm." Keiichiro smiled again and Taruto nodded, joining everybody else in eating the food. He looked up.

"Wait, are you serious? Have you tested it or anything?"

"Yup, na no da!" Pudding answered happily, still clinging onto Taruto. "Shirogane-oniichan even brought Pudding a giant squirrel, na no da!"

Taruto looked confused. "Is _that_ where my giant squirrel went...? Never mind, just get on with whatever you all were doing."

"Okay, right now is Retasu's turn," Minto ordered.

"Oh." Retasu looked nervous. "Um... well... I don't have any ideas. You can have my turn if you want, I chigo-san," she offered. "I know you had something planned." Retasu looked at Ichigo's large bag.

Ichigo grinned and looked at Ryou. Ryou did nothing. "Shirogane! Come here and put on this banana suit!" she ordered shrilly.

"Wait," said Zakuro

_"_Eh? What's wrong?"

"He should probably change somewhere else."

"Oh, right." Ichigo sighed. "Well, go and change in the bathroom. You can take your time, you have..." she checked the clock, "one minute! So hurry up!"

Exzctly one minute later, Ryou was standing in the middle of the room wearing the banana suit. He looked strangely good as a banana.

Ichigo stood back, ignoring the other's giggles. "Hmm... there's something missing," she murmured to herself. "Aha! I've got it!" Ichigo ran to her bag and opened it, frantically searching its insides. "Here it is! I knew I should have packed these." She stood up, holding a large pair of sparkly blue and very tacky fake butterfly wings. She stuck them to Ryou's back sith some glue she had also packed. Ichigo stood back and admired the view. "There! Now it's perfect."

"Ichigo-san... what are you going to do to him?"asked Retasu apprehensively.

Ichigo grinned somewhat insanely and pulled a large machine out of thin air. Or maybe it was thick air... whatever. Anyway, Ichigo picked up a small microphone attached to the machine and raised it to her mouth. "It's... karaoke time!"

* * *

**That... was the weirdest chapter I've written so far. Anyway, please review!**

**iRevolution**


End file.
